


Hostage Dance

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Hostage Dance

Gibbs looked at the two bullet holes he put into the photo of the terrorist wishing it was the man himself.  There was currently no one he wanted dead more than the man who'd held Kate, Ducky and Gerald hostage.  He wanted him so bad he could taste it.  Someday.  He promised himself he'd get him.

He'd made sure the Hostage Rescue Team Commander had known *he* was in charge since the people they were negotiating for was *his* people.  It had been a delicate dance to coordinate the HRT to be where they needed to be and not have an over zealous agent get one of his people shot.

In the end it had been him who'd been shot while the terrorist got away.  He should have known better.  He should have anticipated al the moves all the angles.  What good was he as a special agent if he couldn't anticipate the unexpected?


End file.
